


Blue Waffles and Mud Coffee

by Happy_Mango



Series: Blue & Purple [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, Blue Waffles, Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: After being run down by final's week, Stephanie heads out to a Waffle House to recharge.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Stephanie Brown, Percy Jackson/Stephanie Brown
Series: Blue & Purple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Blue Waffles and Mud Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own post [here](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/post/190905689621/introducing-my-latest-crackship)
> 
> this may or may not become an actual series, i'm still confused on that part too
> 
> disclaimer: barely edited, un-betaed. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, except for the semblance of the plot.

With a low groan, Stephanie hauled herself into the barstool and utterly collapsed at the countertop in Waffle House. The cool metal of the counter only served to annoy her, so she groaned again and lay her head down over her arm. The guy sitting next to her gave a little chuckle, “Final's week, am I right?” 

Stephanie did her best attempt to nod while all her bones felt like they'd melted and mixed with the blood in her veins. 

The guy gave another little laugh, “I can assure you your bones haven't melted into your bloodstream.” He had an underlying accent that Steph couldn't _quite_ place. And wow, she must’ve been really tired if she didn’t notice she’d said that out loud.

After a couple more seconds of resting, Stephanie managed to turn her head enough to see the guy sitting next to her. From the angle she could see, he was very attractive: tall, slim, but muscled, with black, longish hair that had the ends dyed bright blue. As if he could sense her looking, he turned and gave her a crooked little smile. Stephanie did her best to smile in return, but she was sure it looked more like a grimace. Although, the guy didn't make a face so she figured she must have done fairly good at it. 

He was wearing a GU hoodie and Steph was tempted to start a conversation about it, but her brain was mush after staying up till 3 am for the past week to study for her own finals, and at that moment the waitress walked out from the swinging kitchen doors. 

“Hey huns, what can I get for ya?” Her lower Gotham drawl unintentionally out Steph at ease, and she felt herself relaxing just a bit. Next to her, she could feel the guy doing the same and when he gave his order, his accent was more pronounced and his vowels less enunciated. 

“Coffee, and an order of waffles with hash browns, please. Also, any chance you can make the waffles blue?” He had an easy drawl and even though she couldn't see it, Steph could sense the smile in his voice. 

“Blue…waffles?” The waitress blinked, sounding confused. 

“Yes please, unless it's too much trouble of course.” By now, Stephanie had lifted herself up to an upright position and saw in full effect that blinding smile he gave the waitress. She practically melted under it, and with a blush she mumbled about how she could check with the chef. 

“And what can I get you?” The waitress turned her attention to Stephanie, her cheeks still faintly red. 

“I'll get the waffles too with strawberries and whipped cream, and coffee with as much sugar and creamer as you can, please.” The waitress smiled at her, and headed back to the kitchen to give their orders. 

“So, GU, huh?” Stephanie turned to face the guy and gestured at his sweatshirt. 

He looked down, startled, like maybe he'd forgotten it was there. “Oh, heh, yeah. Doing my undergrad in child psychology. What about you?”

“Same actually, well GU and I'm doing my bachelor's, but not in child psychology. I'm pre-med.”

“Ooh, big dreams huh?”

“That's the goal.”

The waitress came back out with a large coffee pot and two mugs for both of them to go through. “I’ll get y’all more once yer ready for it.” Her chocolate brown hair bounced in the ponytail she’d put it in. When she gave Mr. Child Psychology his mug she offered him a flirtatious smile along with it. He returned it with an easy smile and took his mug gratefully. 

After they both got some coffee in their mugs, he held up his in a toast. “Here’s to passing finals and making it into the real world.” 

Steph bumped her’s against his and took a long sip of the mud coloured drink. “Ahh yeah, just like I remember it.” The coffee wasn’t just mud coloured, but also mud flavoured. But, it was comforting in it’s own way. 

He laughed next to her, softly. (Stephanie _really_ needed to find out his name so she could stop calling him ‘him.’) “You come here often?” 

“Not anymore,” She admitted softly. “A lot when I was a kid. This was always our idea of a splurge.” And that was true, in her earlier days, before her mom got hooked on drugs and her dad ran into trouble with the gangs, the three of them would come out to the Waffle House and she would always order a plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. While, her parents would split a different meal every time. And, wow she hadn’t thought of those times in _years._

“Yeah, back when I was kid my mom and me would come out here on the days we could.”Even if he didn’t say it, Steph heard the underlying _when we could afford to._ He carefully swirled a spoon in his coffee, before knocking it all back in one long swallow. He poured himself another mug, and added at least 7 packets of sugar to it. 

“So what do you go by?” She found herself asking. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but there was something comforting about the whole encounter. Outside the sirens wailed in the night as they rushed off to stop yet another crime, the Bat signal glowed a bright yellow against the clouded, polluted sky, and the Waffle House was warm with the yellow flickering lights giving it the exact same ambience as when she was a child. 

“Percy, and you?” His green eyes sparkled with something akin to mirth. 

“Steph.” 

“Steph,” He rolled the name out, testing its weight on his tongue. Stephanie blushed for some reason as he said it; his accent gave her name an interesting inflection. “Nice to meet you, Steph.” He held his hand out for her to shake. She took it, and noticed a surprising amount of calluses over his palm and scars over his knuckles. She wondered if he did any sports or such. 

The rest of their time was spent chatting about nearly everything under the sun. She found out he had a baby sister and younger half-brother, and a lot of cousins. In return, she told him about how Barbara was practically her older sister and how she’d helped pull her together after some low points in her life. Percy nodded in consensus, and mentioned a teacher who was the only reason he was even here and not locked up in juvie somewhere. 

The waitress came out with their food and then the bills, but Steph barely noticed her at all. She did, however, take note of the slightly crestfallen look when she saw Steph and Percy talking so closely. When Percy's waffles came out, they were indeed a bright blue, and the smile he gave the waitress cheered up her mood a bit. 

After paying their separate bills and tipping the waitress, they were heading out to their own cars, when on impulse Steph gave her number to Percy. “In case you ever need someone to make a 3 am Waffle House run,” She explained. 

Five days later, after all her finals were finished, Steph got a text that read: 

_hope your finals went well if ur interested im heading out for coffee_

_u in??_

With a happy smile, she replied with an enthusiastic yes, and nearly ran out the doors of her dorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said above, could possibly become a series, or it might not. idk, if it does, i'll post a chapter about it, and on my [tumblr](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also check out my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/) I post stupid memes about dc/pjo
> 
> Edit: as of 29/6/2020, this is a series, with at least one more fic planned. After that, I really have no idea


End file.
